This invention relates to snow chains for motor vehicle tires which have a continuous chain along the outside face and along the inside face of the tire, connected by circumferentially spaced cross chains. In present practice in order to remove the chain, first the chain from the outer face of the tire must be pushed over the crown of the tire to the inside to free the chain on the inside face of the tire.
The object of this invention is to provide a securing means for connecting the ends of the chain along the inside face of the tire in a manner which is easily and quickly releasable by any person simply by reaching over the crown of the tire and loosening the connection so as to separate the ends of the circular chain on the inside of the tire.